The Chat
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: A series of various conversations between several different ladies of the law, written entirely in IM form Will include A/O as well as some of my other favorite pairings and not just from SVU. Slightly weird Xover with Criminal Minds and Rizzoli and Isles. This is very cheesy and immature but to my hopes, funny :3 read and review.
1. The Start

**A/N: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this….I suppose this is what happens when you're awake at 3 a.m. with nothing to do. It's also a great reliever of writer's block. So, here's my little humor fic. Hope ya like it. If ya don't…ah well… before you continue, if immaturity isn't your thing, I suggest that you go else where, because mind you, I made all of the characters in this VERY immature. Is it stupid? Yes. Is it funny? I hope. Read and Review :3 –DKP **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from any of the shows I'm using in this. Just borrowing them for a little while..**

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

_BadassRizzoli has signed on. _

BadassRizzoli: Alex! It's been forever!

TheIceQueen: It has been forever Jane! I miss you. I'm going to have to come to Boston soon to visit.

BadassRizzoli: Nah, I'd rather come visit you in New York, there's a lot more to see up there than there is here in Boston. How's work? Still locking em up?

TheIceQueen: Lol, yes Jane. I went back to being the ADA for SVU. I can't believe how much I missed it here. :/

_QueenoftheDead has signed on. _

BadassRizzoli: UGHHHHHH, I'm gonna have to change my username.

TheIceQueen: Why's that? :0

QueenoftheDead: Jane Clementine Rizzoli! What have I told you about using such vulgar language even if it is on the internet!

BadassRizzoli: .

TheIceQueen: ROTFLOL, your middle name is Clementine! XD XD XD that's awesome. Hello Dr. Isles.

QueenoftheDead: Hello Alex, and please, call me Maura. Jane, change your username. Right now.

_BadassRizzoli has changed her username to PissedOffJane. _

PissedOffJane: Happy?

TheIceQueen: LOL!

QueenoftheDead: :( Jane you know it makes me sad when you swear.

PissedOffJane: Awww baby you know I hate it when I make you sad :(

TheIceQueen: This is so cute!

PissedOffJane: Can it Cabot.

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

TheIceQueen: Oh my god Liv that is so arrogant….

NewYorksFinest: What? It's the truth! I AM New York's Finest ;)

PissedOffJane: *cough* conceited *cough*

NewYorksFinest: Shut up Rizzoli. Word on the street is that the good doctor has you whipped :P

QueenoftheDead: I have her what?

PissedOffJane: UGGGGH

NewYorksFinest: oops…

TheIceQueen: Lol.

PissedOffJane: Thanks a lot Benson!

NewYorksFinest: My pleasure

QueenoftheDead: Jane for heavens sake, please change your username!

_PissedOffJane has changed her username to Rizzles. _

NewYorksFinest: Rizzles? I don't get it.

Rizzles: Rizzoli + Isles = Rizzles.

QueenoftheDead: Aw that's so sweet Jane! I love you 3

Rizzles: Love you too Babe 3

TheIceQueen: Awww that's so cute! Liv how come you never do anything like that for me?

NewYorksFinest: cause I'm not whipped…

TheIceQueen: That's why I had that one night stand with Abbie while you were undercover that one time.

NewYorksFinest: YOU WHAT?!

_Rizzles has signed out. _

_QueenoftheDead has signed out. _

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _


	2. Trouble In Paradise

__**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

**Adding some new people in this chapter! Hope ya like! **

_TexasHoldEm has signed on. _

_Rizzles has signed on. _

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

Rizzles: Texas Hold Em? Really Abbs?

TexasHoldEm: Shut it Rizzoli. Your username is Rizzles, call me crazy but I would say you are VERY whipped.

TheIceQueen: Don't listen to her Jane, I think it's cute ^_^

Rizzles: Alex do you have to make everything so mushy.

TheIceQueen: No, that's Serena who makes everything mushy.

TexasHoldEm: Touché.

TheIceQueen: Abbie you should change your username! It could be abbirena!

Rizzles: LMFAO

TexasHoldEm: ….how about no?

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

Rizzles: Oh damn, shits about to go down.

TexasHoldEm: What is she talking about?

TheIceQueen: /).(\ oh no.

NewYorksFinest: ABBIE YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND WHEN I WAS GONE.

TexasHoldEm: O_O Alex you told her?! Oh my god!

TheIceQueen: Well she made me angry! It just sorta slipped. And Liv, we were drunk! It's not like it meant anything!

NewYorksFinest: ….fine. whatever.

TheIceQueen: You're mad… Liv please…I'm sorry :(

NewYorksFinest: s'okay…..

_EEP has signed on. _

EEP: the hell did I just come in on? O.o

Rizzles: Prentiss!

EEP: What the hell is this?

Rizzles: Drama from our friends up in New York.

TheIceQueen: Hi Emily…..

TexasHoldEm: Hey Em, if Liv comes and kills me you can arrest her right? Like send your FBI peeps?

EEP: Uhhhh….

NewYorksFinest: Alex I just have one question….. Who is better in bed?

EEP: Maybe you guys didn't hear me before….WHAT THE HELL IS THIS.

Rizzles: SHHHHH!

TheIceQueen: Liv! Do you need to ask that here!?

NewYorksFinest: Well I wanna know! And be honest.

TheIceQueen:….Abbie.

TexasHoldEm: HA! *victory dance* '

NewYorksFinest: Alex! Really?!

TheIceQueen: Well you said be honest! And it's only because she did this thing with her tongue…..

Rizzles: Okay, gross.

EEP: That is WAAAAY more information than I ever needed to know about.

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

TexasHoldEm: They really didn't need to know about that Alex…

EEP: Well no shit Carmichael….

Rizzles: *shudders* god sometimes I hate that you look like me.

TexasHoldEm: Uh no…YOU look like ME. I don't look like you.

Rizzles: Nuh uh, I think it's the other way around only I'm a little hotter than you are ;)

TheIceQueen: oh good god.

TexasHoldEm: No way Rizz, no way. Emily who's hotter?

EEP:….I think Abbie is only because I like the way she paces around the courtroom. That is pretty hot.

_Jayje has signed on. _

TheIceQueen: Better not let Jennifer hear you say that Em.

Jayje: Better not let Jennifer hear Em say what?

TexasHoldEm: She thinks I'm hotter than Jane.

EEP: thanks Abbie…..thanks a lot.

Rizzles: Somebody's gonna get it!

EEP: Yeah, and it's gonna be you, because I'm about to tell Maura about the Florida thing.

_Rizzles has signed out. _

TheIceQueen: What's the Florida thing?

_EEP has just posted a photo to the chat. _

TheIceQueen: Oh my god is that Jane with a stripper?

TexasHoldEm: Oh this is some real blackmail material. I am so saving this.

Jayje: Emily….would you care to explain to me why you were able to take this picture of Jane?

_EEP has signed out. _

Jayje: She's sleeping on the couch.

_Jayje has signed out. _

TexasHoldEm: so you liked the tongue thing?

TheIceQueen: it was nice, yes…

TexasHoldEm: You want me to do it again? ;) ;) ;)

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

TexasHoldEm: I'll take that as a no….

_TexasHoldEm has signed out. _


	3. Celeb Look Alike

**A/N: This chapter is completely unrelated to the others. So there is nothing that has anything to do with the previous. Anyway, here it is hope you like it, leave a review. **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_AbbieC has signed on. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

_Rizzles has signed on. _

NewYorksFinest: You know what actress gets on my nerves?

Rizzles: No but I'm sure you're gonna tell us….

AbbieC: is it Julia Roberts? Cuz she gets on mine…

TheIceQueen: Mine too.

NewYorksFinest: No it's not her. Who bothers me is Diane Neal.

TheIceQueen: who is that?

Rizzles: She plays some lawyer on some show I think…

AbbieC: I've heard of her! Never seen her though.

NewYorksFinest: she gets the hell on my nerves….

TheIceQueen: I have no idea who that is.

_NewYorksFinest has posted a picture to the chat._

AbbieC: You know who that looks like Alex?

TheIceQueen: Yeah I know…I can see why she would bother you Liv.

Rizzles: XD she reminds me of your whiny second chair Alex.

NewYorksFinest: I don't see it….

AbbieC: Liv, open your eyes. You cannot sit there and say that doesn't look like Novak…

NewYorksFinest: Nope.

Rizzles: *sigh* and you're a detective…

TheIceQueen: better not tell Casey she looks like an actress. It'll go straight to her head…

AbbieC: You know who I hate? Stephanie March…god I can't stand that bitch.

Rizzles: Right!

TheIceQueen: I love her! She's awesome!

NewYorksFinest: I don't know who that is…

Rizzles: she played another lawyer from that same show Diane Neal was from…

NewYorksFinest: Did she? Was she before or after?

Rizzles: she was before I think. Catch up with your seasons Liv!

TheIceQueen: I can't believe you guys don't like her….Best actress ever… People say I look like her.

AbbieC: What people say that Alex, Stevie Wonder?

Rizzles: That was a good one Abbs.

NewYorksFinest: Well what's she look like.

_Rizzles has posted a picture to the chat. _

TheIceQueen: See! I totally look like her!

AbbieC: Nope…

Rizzles: I don't think so….

NewYorksFinest: I don't see it….

TheIceQueen: You all suck…

_QueenoftheDead has signed on. _

QueenoftheDead: Hey, what are you all talking about?

NewYorksFinest: Actresses we hate….

QueenoftheDead: Like who?

AbbieC: Like Diane Neal and Stephanie March.

Rizzles: Alex thinks she looks like Stephanie….

TheIceQueen: I do!

QueenoftheDead: No Alex honey…you don't…..

AbbieC: See? No one thinks you look like her.

NewYorksFinest: Let it go Alex….

QueenoftheDead: I know those two! They're from that one cop drama show whose name escapes me at the moment. Diane reminds me of your friend Casey, Alex.

TheIceQueen: she is not my friend…..

Rizzles: Annnnyway, you know who bothers me?

AbbieC: the old spice guy?

NewYorksFinest: XD

QueenoftheDead: I find him intriguing.

Rizzles: No, who bothers me is Sasha Alexander.

TheIceQueen: I kind of like her…..

AbbieC: I love her! She's on NCIS!

NewYorksFinest: and that other show.

QueenoftheDead: I don't like her….she's an idiot.

Rizzles: O.O

TheIceQueen: wow, Maura, isn't that kinda…harsh?

QueenoftheDead: Well she is.

NewYorksFinest: Lol I think she's funny. Except on NCIS when they blew her brains out.

AbbieC: What?

Rizzles: You haven't gotten that far yet have you?

AbbieC: Uh, no….

TheIceQueen: Awkward….You know who is an amazing actress? Angie Harmon.

Rizzles: Oh puh-leez…. She is such a poser.

AbbieC: I LOVE HER. If I weren't a lesbian, she would be what would turn me.

NewYorksFinest: She's okay….

QueenoftheDead: Who?

Rizzles: Oh.

TheIceQueen: My.

NewYorksFinest: Freaking.

AbbieC: God.

QueenoftheDead: I'm afraid I have never heard of her.

AbbieC: Doc you've killed me x_x

TheIceQueen: she is the best actress ever. Next to Stephanie March, but that's only because I look like her.

Rizzles: No you don't!

NewYorksFinest: I don't think she's all that.

AbbieC: She's a badass.

Rizzles: She _wishes_ she was a badass….

QueenoftheDead: WHAT WAS SHE ON!

TheIceQueen: Another version of that show that those other two are on. She was another lawyer.

QueenoftheDead: I watch that show all the time, how come I've never seen her?

Rizzles: Cuz you watch the special one Maura, she's on the original.

AbbieC: Which is damned better than that special shitty one!

NewYorksFinest: For your information Abigail, that special shitty one is the best one!

Rizzles: No offense Liv, but if you've only seen the episodes with Diane Neal in them you've watched the shitty ones.

TheIceQueen: LOL.

QueenoftheDead: I've never seen any of the others…but I like the one we are discussing. It is much more interesting…

NewYorksFinest: Let it be established that Abbie watches shitty shows….And please I don't care about that, I only watch that because Mariska Hargitay is on that. Now SHE is the best actress ever.

TheIceQueen: You wish.

QueenoftheDead: I do enjoy her! She makes me laugh.

AbbieC: I think she's awkward…

Rizzles: You kinda look like her Liv.

TheIceQueen: She does not!

QueenoftheDead: I know! They do resemble each other quite a bit.

AbbieC: Now that you mention it…Liv you do look like her….

NewYorksFinest: I've gotten that before.

TheIceQueen: So you guys can see how Liv looks like her, but you don't think I look like Stephanie March?! Not even a little bit!?

AbbieC: Nope….

Rizzles: Nuh uh….

QueenoftheDead: Sorry Alex…

NewYorksFinest: I still don't see it….

TheIceQueen: Ugh!

_CaseNovak has signed on. _

AbbieC: Let's ask Casey.

CaseNovak: Ask me what?

NewYorksFinest: Who do I look like Casey?

CaseNovak: mmm Mariska Hargitay. Why?

Rizzles: God forbid I ask this but who does Maura look like?

CaseNovak: she kinda reminds me of Sasha Alexander….

QueenoftheDead: go to hell….

AbbieC: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. KK I got a good one! Who does Jane look like!

CaseNovak: She definitely looks like Angie Harmon.

TheIceQueen: LOLOLOLOL Hear that Jane?

Rizzles: shut up. just shut up…. what about you Casey?

CaseNovak: well I mean people say I look like Diane Neal so…..

NewYorksFinest: Okay, now for this last one….Who does Alex look like…

CaseNovak: ummmm….

TheIceQueen: Are you serious…

Rizzles: see? We told you.

CaseNovak: Britney Spears? Hell I don't know…was this a trick question…?

QueenoftheDead: Alex thinks she looks like Stephanie March…

TheIceQueen: BECAUSE I DO!

CaseNovak: No….I really don't see it….

AbbieC: We told you. You don't look like her. Wake up from your dream Alex!

Rizzles: Maybe you should send her an email or something and tell her to change her face if it bothers you that much….

TheIceQueen: What bothers me is how none of you see it! And Casey, expect an extra stack of paperwork on your desk in the morning, I cannot believe you fucking said Britney Spears….

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

CaseNovak: *sigh* Story of my life…..

_CaseNovak has signed out. _

AbbieC: Liv, I am coming over right now and we are having a marathon of that damn show that I cannot remember the name of…

NewYorksFinest: Are we watching the original….

AbbieC: *sigh* we'll watch both. I'll be over in fifteen.

_AbbieC has signed out. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

QueenoftheDead: we should watch that too Jane. I want to watch the original one.

Rizzles: Ugh I don't wanna sit through that.

QueenoftheDead: Too bad.

_Rizzles has signed out. _

_QueenoftheDead has signed out. _

**A/N: For those who don't know, Stevie Wonder is a blind singer. Just thought I'd share that, if you didn't understand my reference. Leave a review! **


	4. FanFiction Shipping

**Warning, more immaturity ahead. Dun dun dun. **

**Disclaimer in first chapter. **

_EEP has signed on. _

_AbbieC has signed on. _

_Rizzles has signed on. _

_RenaS has signed on. _

EEP: Have you guys ever read stories off this 'FanFiction' cite?

RenaS: OMG I have! Although I find it creepy that people write about us and our personal lives.

AbbieC: Uh, that's not accurate right?

Rizzles: It depends. That's where I got this 'Rizzles' thing from…don't tell Maura though, she thinks I came up with it on my own.

EEP: It depends on your definition of accurate Abbie…Meaning, are there quote unquote 'Abbirena' fans out there, yes. What happens in the story…well let us just say it depends.

AbbieC: Abbi-what?!

RenaS: *sigh* I wanted to avoid having this talk with her…

Rizzles: I think it's time Serena. She's ready.

AbbieC: You guys sound like she's about to tell me where babies come from…

EEP: ANYWAY, it's very interesting… I think Abbie should read a story.

Rizzles: Heeeheehee Give her a Jemily story :P

EEP: No thank you…

RenaS: :O damn! A lot of those are my favorites! Now I gotta hunt for a good one!

AbbieC: I'm scared…

Rizzles: You should be. Be afraid, be VERY afraid.

RenaS: I found one!

_RenaS has posted a link to the chat. _

EEP: Go read it Abbie.

AbbieC: :( Alright…

Rizzles: :O Serena! How dare you!

RenaS: But it's my favorite! It's sooooo cute!

EEP: Is it a Rizzles one?

RenaS: Yes! It is my…Third favorite pairing.

Rizzles: What are the other two?

RenaS: Jemily and then Cabenson.

EEP: Wait, you mean Abbirena didn't make the top three XD

Rizzles: There's no point, she lives it everyday

RenaS: Exactly.

EEP: You ship Cabenson? That's horrible.

RenaS: It is not! It's awesome!

Rizzles: It's…..okay….

EEP: No, it's not…worst pairing ever...

RenaS: If it's so bad, then what do you prefer over it?!

EEP: Benovak all the way.

Rizzles: That one amuses me.

RenaS: Emily Prentiss, you have killed me, you cannot say that Benovak is better than Cabenson.

EEP: It is.

AbbieC: That was the most hilarious thing I've ever read. When Jane got her foot stuck in that bucket, I almost died laughing.

Rizzles: Why'd you send her that one!

RenaS: It's cute!

EEP: I actually really like that one.

AbbieC: It was hilarious. I'm liking this FanFiction thing.

Rizzles: Yeah well Serena says she doesn't like Abbirena.

RenaS: I did not say that!

EEP: you're right…you just said it wasn't your favorite.

AbbieC: Serena, I'm wounded.

Rizzles: Serves you right.

RenaS: Whatever…anyway, back to what I was saying…Emily, Cabenson is one of the biggest pairings out there, how can you not like it?!

EEP: I just don't…

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

NewYorksFinest: What's up?

RenaS: Hey Liv, we're talking about FanFiction and how EMILY, doesn't ship Cabenson like I do.

NewYorksFinest: Well hell, even I don't ship that…I love Alex with all my heart don't get me wrong, but some of those stories…

EEP: See?

Rizzles: She ships Benovak instead…

NewYorksFinest: OH MY GOD.

AbbieC: Benovak? What's that?

Rizzles: Oh! Lemme find one!

NewYorksFinest: Jane don't you dare post that. Don't you dare!

_Rizzles has posted a link to the chat. _

RenaS: This outta be good.

NewYorksFinest: This one is so dirty! You couldn't find a clean fluff!?

Rizzles: Just wanted to scare Abbie a little bit.

EEP: Oh this one was awkward…

AbbieC: O_o what the hell was that.

RenaS: Emily's favorite pairing…

EEP: Hey it is not my favorite, I just prefer it over Cabenson.

NewYorksFinest: That…no…No…NO. If Alex ever saw those…I can't even imagine what she'd do to me…

Rizzles: She'd kill you…Liv, what's your favorite pairing?

NewYorksFinest: Jemily, why?

EEP: Everybody loves it.

RenaS: That's agreed.

AbbieC: I found one of those. It was adorable :)

Rizzles: Now you people wanna talk about awkward pairings?! What about Cabvak.

RenaS: That sounds completely made up Jane…

Rizzles: No it's real…I just dunno if anyone actually calls it that. But it's real.

EEP: If that is what I think it is….

AbbieC: What is it?

NewYorksFinest: Is that what I think it is?!

_Rizzles has posted a link to the chat. _

EEP: IT IS WHAT I THINK IT IS.

NewYorksFinest: I refuse to finish this….This is…I can't even….Jane I hate you.

AbbieC: I think it'd be SUPER hot actually.

RenaS: Abbie we will talk about that comment later…Um…This is…Awkward…You know what would totally suck if it happened right now?

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

RenaS: …That…

TheIceQueen: That what?

AbbieC: Heeeey Allie…How's it goin?

TheIceQueen: Allie? No one calls me that unless they've done something…what's happened?

NewYorksFinest: Hey Alex, why don't we go out tonight instead of ordering in. It'd be nice.

Rizzles: That sounds like a great idea Alex, you should do it.

TheIceQueen: What have you all done? Jane what's this link that you posted?

AbbieC: NOOOOOO!

Rizzles: Oh um…Maura needs help…with the turtle…I gotta go.

_Rizzles has signed out _

EEP: Yeah, JJ needs assistance too…

_EEP has signed out. _

RenaS: Um….Abbie, don't we have something to do?

AbbieC: Nope…

NewYorksFinest: This is so bad…She's reading it…SHE IS READING IT.

RenaS: Take her laptop.

AbbieC: Yeah, football tackle her or something.

NewYorksFinest: I'm not going to 'football tackle' my girlfriend!

RenaS: *sigh* is Abbie my future….

AbbieC: I better be…

NewYorksFinest: You two are worse than an old married couple…

TheIceQueen:

RenaS: Alex?

TheIceQueen:

AbbieC: Um…..

_AbbieC has signed out. _

NewYorksFinest: Uh….so I take it she doesn't ship Cabvak….

TheIceQueen:

RenaS: Well…would you look at the time.

_RenaS has signed out. _

TheIceQueen: I am banning you from electronics for the next hundred years. Is that how you spend your free time?

NewYorksFinest: No….

TheIceQueen: I mean, who writes this…You know I wouldn't leave you for Casey right? That's completely illogical.

NewYorksFinest: :) I like it when you use worlds like that. Love you :)

TheIceQueen: I love you too, but you're still in trouble.

NewYorksFinest: *sigh*

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

TheIceQueen: I'm a Jemily shipper anyway….but no body needs to know that…

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

**This segment was actually given to me by a friend. Shout out to all my criminal minds peeps out there! Rizzoli and Isles shout out too. Whoop whoop! Lemme know your thoughts. **


	5. Terror In the DA's Office

**Warning: Immaturity ahead. If stupidness and such offends you, head back now. **

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

_RenaS has signed on. _

_CaseNovak has signed on. _

TheIceQueen: CASEY OH MY GOD, I NEED YOU.

CaseNovak: Um….

RenaS: O_o

CaseNovak: Why?

TheIceQueen: Because! I don't want to say why…at least, not here…. Please! I really, really need you! Right now!

RenaS: Alex this sounds like a personal problem.

TheIceQueen: Shut up…Casey pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.

CaseNovak: I don't think so. You're kind of scaring me.

RenaS: Alex can't you just say what you want? You sound creepy.

TheIceQueen: I don't want to say! Casey this isn't fair! I am your supervisor!

CaseNovak: And that is exactly why I don't want to go see what you want.

RenaS: LOL.

TheIceQueen: Fine. Serena come here please!

RenaS: I am not going up three floors just to see what you want with something I may or may not be able to help with…

CaseNovak: Just tell us what you want!

TheIceQueen: No! I need one of you to come here! Serena go get Abbie, tell her I need her.

RenaS: *sigh* I cannot believe this…hold on…

CaseNovak:….

TheIceQueen: We wouldn't have this issue if you would have just come when I asked you to Casey…

CaseNovak: You're the one with the issue. I am perfectly happy doing nothing at the moment.

RenaS: Okay, she looked at me and said…..Well you don't really wanna know what she said. And I would really rather not repeat it…. Let us just say it roughly rounded out to no.

_AbbieC has signed on. _

AbbieC: Alex, what the hell do you want?

TheIceQueen: I need someone to come here! Now!

RenaS: Why!?

CaseNovak: she probably broke a nail or something….

TheIceQueen: I did not break a nail! I need someone to come here….Oh! I think I just saw Kim walk by…

RenaS: Did you here that?

AbbieC: What was that?

CaseNovak: That was Alex screaming "KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIM" ….

RenaS: You guys are three floors up from us, how did….You know what, I don't want to know…

TheIceQueen: That bitch, I can't believe she wouldn't help me! she just looked at me funny. Where is Gillian or Connie when you need them, because you three and Kim are useless!

RenaS: That right there is why no one will help you…and Gillian doesn't even work here anymore!

AbbieC: Maybe it's because your blonde…no one likes blondes.

RenaS: Excuse me?

AbbieC: oh yeah…right…that came out wrong.

CaseNovak: Calling people bitches isn't going to make them want to help you. Now if you would just say what you want maybe one of us, that isn't me, will come help you…

TheIceQueen: Casey please!

AbbieC: This is so ridiculous…You better not be getting robbed or whatever because I'm not taking the stairs….

RenaS: Can we stop screaming and slamming doors!?

CaseNovak: We are all going to get fired….

RenaS: I kind of want to know what's going on up there…

CaseNovak: I'm actually considering going to see now...Then again, I don't. Alex started screaming again and I am pretty sure Abbie is breaking things….

RenaS: *sigh* how did I get so lucky….

TheIceQueen: Oh my goodness Abbie I love you!

AbbieC: Hey Cabot, have I ever told you how much I actually hate you?

CaseNovak: What happened?

AbbieC: So I get up there right? As soon as I walk in, Miss Cabot here is standing on her desk with her phone in her hand screaming her head off. Oh that's not the best part. Why was she scared you ask? She saw a spider…

RenaS: …are you serious?

CaseNovak: You were screaming bloody murder because you saw a spider…

TheIceQueen: It was a really big spider!

AbbieC: It was a baby spider Alex! That's it. I'm going home.

RenaS: It's not even noon yet…

AbbieC: I don't care!

_AbbieC has signed out. _

RenaS: You know what, there is no work that needs to be done. And if something does come up, Connie can handle it…Going home is a nice idea.

_RenaS has signed out. _

TheIceQueen: Casey…would you mind helping me clean my office? Abbie tore up some stuff.

CaseNovak: I'm busy…

TheIceQueen: Doing what?!

TheIceQueen: Did I just see you lock your door?!

TheIceQueen: Are you leaving?!

TheIceQueen: Casey!

CaseNovak: Bye Alex :)

_CaseNovak has signed out._

TheIceQueen: Well fuck…

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

**This came to me in a dream I swear. Leave a review? **


	6. Breaking Up Pt 1

**A/N: This segment was requested by a friend. It may stretch over a few chapters. Takes a somewhat serious note, but hopefully I kept the humor. If anyone has any special requests on what you think our lovely ladies here should talk about please let me know. I'm always looking for new idea to play with. :) Happy Readings! **

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. **

_RenaS has signed on. _

_Jayje has signed on. _

_QueenoftheDead has signed on. _

Jayje: Serena I got your text. What is so urgent that I had to get online and I quote "RIGHT FUCKING NOW" ?

QueenoftheDead: I suppose my documentary on the human anatomy can wait…I've seen it eight times already anyhow.

Jayje: You actually watch those?!

RenaS: Will you two just hang on? We have to wait for Alex.

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

TheIceQueen: Sorry, sorry. I was in the shower. What's up?

QueenoftheDead: Serena has a problem.

Jayje: Well obviously….

TheIceQueen: Wait she said a problem…Oh my god Serena do you have a drinking problem? Why didn't you tell me!

RenaS: I don't have a drinking problem! No…I was just going to say, I broke up with Abbie.

Jayje: O_O WHAT?!

QueenoftheDead: Oh my goodness…what happened?

TheIceQueen: You're joking right? Serena this isn't funny.

RenaS: No…I'm not joking. We're really over.

Jayje: Please tell me you didn't do it over chat….

RenaS: I didn't do it over chat! I'm not Alex, I do have SOME class.

TheIceQueen: Hey I have class! I just didn't feel like calling at the time.

QueenoftheDead: What brought this on?

RenaS: *sigh* it just wasn't working anymore. She doesn't listen, she's more focused on work than me. I mean, I know work comes first but she paid ZERO attention to me! I mean there were days she would flat out ignore me!

TheIceQueen: Yeah that sounds like Abbie…

Jayje: Did you at least try to talk to her about this?

RenaS: you mean when I had her attention? Which was never?

QueenoftheDead: :/ that's terrible… are you okay?

RenaS: I guess so…. Do you know what she said to me after I freaking laid my heart and feelings out there? She said 'Oh'

Jayje: ….what.

TheIceQueen: all she said was…what do you mean she said 'Oh' !?

QueenoftheDead: Oh dear…

RenaS: that's all she said! She looked at me and said "Oh" ! What the hell was I supposed to say to that?! God, she really does not care.

QueenoftheDead: I'm sure she loves you Serena, maybe you two should just talk things out...

Jayje: Maybe you two should….you know…That always works after Em and I have a fight

TheIceQueen: Sex does not solve the world's problems JJ…

Jayje: It could…You don't know…

RenaS: I don't think that will solve this issue but thanks Jen…

QueenoftheDead: Talking….talking helps…

Jayje: or sex…

TheIceQueen: I'm with the Doc on talking….well; at least you should do that first, then the other thing.

RenaS: I don't know…It's not fair to me that she decides to pay attention AFTER I leave her. It just doesn't seem right.

Jayje: I know what you should do! Sleep with her best friend. Make her jealous.

TheIceQueen: NO.

QueenoftheDead: I really do not think that would solve the problem Jennifer, but thank you for your input.

RenaS: I must sadly agree. That won't solve anything. God this is so stupid! I need time to think…

QueenoftheDead: Well if you need us we'll be here for you :)

Jayje: Because we loooooove you

TheIceQueen: I'm only a phone call away!

RenaS: Thanks. Love you guys.

_RenaS has signed out. _

TheIceQueen: Wow. It kind of makes you want to reevaluate your relationship doesn't it? They're both lawyers and if it's like that with them…I mean, we're all dating those in law enforcement!

Jayje: AHEM.

TheIceQueen: right…or we ARE the law enforcement…

QueenoftheDead: *rolls eyes*

TheIceQueen: My point is, it really makes you think…

Jayje: It does…Now I'm going to get scared whenever Emily's distant.

QueenoftheDead: I make Jane talk to me.

TheIceQueen: Go figure…

Jayje: No wonder she's whipped…

QueenoftheDead: You know you are not the first person to say that? Hm.

TheIceQueen: Point is…I think we should all spend more time with our significant others.

Jayje: I like that idea. I'm gonna go work on that right now actually!

_Jayje has signed out. _

TheIceQueen: I gotta go Maura, Liv wants a sandwich.

QueenoftheDead: Alex! You're actually about to go make Olivia a sandwich?!

TheIceQueen: Are you kidding? I'm about to get up and tell her to make her own damn sandwich. We can start that spending time together thing tomorrow.

QueenoftheDead: XD What am I going to do with you all.

_QueenoftheDead has signed out. _

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

**Leave a review? **


	7. Breaking Up Pt2

**A/N: Whoa, reviews! Wanna thank all you guys who've review and have followed/favorited this story! Love you much! Your input encourages me to keep writing! Thanks! Keep leaving those reviews. **

**Disclaimer in chapter 1 **

_AbbieC has signed on. _

_Rizzles has signed on. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

Rizzles: Hey whatever happened to TexasHoldEm!

AbbieC: Not in the mood Jane…

NewYorksFinest: How ya holding up Abbs?

Rizzles: What happened?

AbbieC: Serena broke up with me.

Rizzles: Oh crap, that's awful…Sorry Abbie.

AbbieC: Eh, it'll get better. I hope…I had it coming anyway.

NewYorksFinest: You sure you're gonna be okay? You need anything?

AbbieC: I'm fine….thanks Liv. I haven't cried yet so I think that's a good sign :-/

Rizzles: What'd she say when she broke up with you?

AbbieC: she said that I'm not there enough, that I don't listen enough, that I'm and I quote "More in love with my work than I am with her", and she said I'm mean. I'm not mean! Am I mean?

NewYorksFinest: well….uh…

Rizzles: er…..

AbbieC: You guys think I'm mean, don't you….

NewYorksFinest: Ah anyway….what'd you say when she said all that to you?

AbbieC: Oh.

Rizzles: oh what? What'd you say?

AbbieC: I just told you. I said 'Oh'.

Rizzles: …

NewYorksFinest: …

_EEP has signed on. _

EEP: I'm bored…what are y'all talking about?

NewYorksFinest: Well I was about to tell Abbie she's an idiot, I don't know what Jane is doing…

AbbieC: I am not an idiot!

Rizzles: Your girlfriend was telling you everything you were doing wrong, and all you said was 'oh'?!

AbbieC: I couldn't think of anything else at the time!

EEP: That is pretty stupid….no offense, but that's like one of the worst things you could say. There's 'oh' and 'Babe where'd you hide the beer' …..

NewYorksFinest: I think we're all guilty of that last one.

Rizzles: Amen.

AbbieC: I'm not…. I don't drink beer.

Rizzles: WHAT.

EEP: oh my god.

NewYorksFinest: she's a lawyer. They're all proper and prudish.

AbbieC: Watch it Benson. I'm not a prude.

NewYorksFinest: Whatever.

EEP: Abbie? A prude? NEVER.

Rizzles: I see dead people.

NewYorksFinest: Ok?

EEP: Abbie did you and Serena have like a fight or something?

AbbieC: No she broke up with me.

EEP: Gee I wonder why…

AbbieC: You want me to kick your ass?

Rizzles: Threatening a federal agent is against the law counselor.

NewYorksFinest: Will you three cut it out? I swear you guys are so immature.

EEP: I think the pot is calling the kettle black…

AbbieC: Oh WE are immature?

_AbbieC has just posted a video to the chat. _

NewYorksFinest: Oh.

Rizzles: My.

EEP: God.

NewYorksFinest: ABIGAIL CARMICHAEL YOU TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW.

AbbieC: Did you just call me Abigail….

EEP: you want someone to hit you with their best shot huh Liv.

AbbieC: Fire away!

Rizzles: Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This is the best video ever.

NewYorksFinest: I was drunk, and Abbie said that I couldn't sing karaoke. So I had to prove her wrong…now I painfully regret doing such a thing.

EEP: This is better than the Florida thing.

Rizzles: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.

EEP: Love you too sweet heart.

AbbieC: anyway, how do you guys think I can get Serena back? I'm desperate. I miss her and it's barely been a day.

Rizzles: You could give her a lap dance.

EEP: Okay first things first, DO NOT listen to anything Jane says. I swear Jane, you and JJ are some of the biggest pervs…

NewYorksFinest: Jane will definitely get you into more trouble.

Rizzles: I will not!

NewYorksFinest: Spring Break 2007….

Rizzles: Has Alex forgiven me for that by the way?

EEP: Point is, don't listen Jane.

AbbieC: I can see that. But seriously….

NewYorksFinest: I think you should just give her some time to cool off first. Alex said she was pretty mad when she called earlier.

EEP: Don't blow up her phone either. Every woman hates that.

Rizzles: Been there before Agent Prentiss?

EEP: Fuck off…Anyway, I think the best thing to do is give Serena some space for a little while. And when that time's up try to change. Like for your instance, try being nice.

AbbieC: I'm not mean!

NewYorksFinest: yeah. Right. Okay. And don't say oh.

AbbieC: Thanks guys. I'm still upset though. I'm gonna go eat a tub of ice cream and watch NCIS.

EEP: Don't get fat, it'll kill Jane if she sees you get fat.

NewYorksFinest: What will it bring back memories of Roly Poly Rizzoli XD

Rizzles: Excuse me!? I was not that fat.

AbbieC: Sure….

EEP: My thoughts exactly.

AbbieC: You guys are mentally ill, but I love ya anway. Bye.

_AbbieC has signed out. _

Rizzles: I should go…I gotta walk the turtle.

NewYorksFinest: How do you walk a turtle?

Rizzles: When you're dating Maura Isles, you damn well better figure out how to walk a turtle.

EEP: I gotta go too, JJ wants a dog, so….yeah.

NewYorksFinest: Oh god dogs. Alex wants a dog but I refuse to get her one. Don't let JJ tell Alex you got her a dog.

EEP: Lol I'll try. Bye guys.

_EEP has signed out. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

_Rizzles has signed out. _

**Leave a review? Leave ideas for future conversations? Leave both? **


	8. The Bet and Lovely Outcomes

**A/N: Not proud of this…idk… A small fight was requested and I really hope I didn't disappoint. I know I could've done better. Gahhh Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

_KeepItInYourPantsAlex has signed on. _

_LivIsAMoron has signed on. _

_EEP has signed on. _

_Rizzles has signed on. _

_RenaS has signed on. _

_AbbieC has signed on. _

_Jayje has signed on._

EEP: Um…trouble in paradise ladies?

LivIsAMoron: Shut up.

Rizzles: This outta be good.

KeepItInYourPantsAlex: Well we wouldn't have this problem if Alex could keep it in her pants.

RenaS: O_O

AbbieC: Errrr

Jayje: What a lovely mental image…

Rizzles: I'm scared to ask what happened.

LivIsAMoron: Nothing happened, Olivia is just insecure and overreacting.

KeepItInYourPantsAlex: I am not! Okay, so we go out to dinner right? How come she's flirting with the waitress the whole time!

LivIsAMoron: I was not flirting! I can't help it if she was though, I'm just that sexy.

RenaS: *rolls eyes*

EEP: *COUGH*

Jayje: Well I think I'm pretty hot…

Rizzles: We know, hence the 'JJ is so hot day' messages we get everyday.

Jayje: Just wanna make sure you remember :)

KeepItInYourPantsAlex: As I was saying, as I was sitting at the table trying not to shoot our waitress through out the dinner, she freaking gives Alex her phone number like I'm not even sitting there!

AbbieC: Niiice Cabot is picking up phone numbers!

EEP: XD that is hilarious!

LivIsAMoron: Oh please, I was just being nice! I'm not actually gonna use it!

KeepItInYourPantsAlex: You gave her your card Alex!

Rizzles: Oh snap!

LivIsAMoron: she might need a good lawyer one day. She might need to call me.

RenaS: Hey!

AbbieC: Are you implying that I am not a good lawyer?

LivIsAMoron: I didn't say that. Both of you are good lawyers…I'm just better.

KeepItInYourPantsAlex: Alex I can't believe this!

LivIsAMoron: relax I was just kidding! She might not even use it.

Jayje: Oh no she's gonna use it…she might need you to 'Prosecute' her one day.

Rizzles: XD or she'll give you 69 years with no bail.

RenaS: Oh I got one I got one! She will probably want The People's opinion on her performances.

AbbieC: I bet she would give you a hard sentencing Alex!

EEP: LMFAO YOU GUYS ARE KILLIN' ME!

KeepItInYourPantsAlex: I don't think this is funny….

LivIsAMoron: Me neither…Anyway, Olivia why are you always so jealous? A man or woman looks at me funny and you want to take their head off. It's smothering .

KeepItInYourPantsAlex: But you're mine!

Rizzles: I bet that waitress is gonna be screaming that too.

LivIsAMoron: Yes you are…See look I'll prove it…Let me be single for a day. I won't do anything extreme like sleep with anyone or anything but just let me be single for a day and you cannot get jealous even in the slightest. And if I win the bet I get to do whatever I want to you.

AbbieC: HOT.

KeepItInYourPantsAlex: And if I win the bet?

LivIsAMoron: I will let you do whatever you want to me ;)

EEP: Interesting.

Jayje: Something wicked this way comes…

Rizzles: Very interesting…

KeepItInYourPantsAlex has changed her username to DetectiveAwesome.

DetectiveAwesome: Alright you've got yourself a deal counselor.

LivIsAMoron has changed her username to Alex.

AbbieC: whoa lame ass user name…

Alex: shut up. I only did that so it'll look better when I do this.

_Alex has changed her relationship status to single. _

DetectiveAwesome: :-x

_DetectiveAwesome has signed out. _

Jayje: Oooo

RenaS: This is gonna be interesting…

Rizzles: I wish I could see it.

EEP: oh snap.

Alex: This is going to kill her, HAHAHAHAHA. Oh goooooood….

Rizzles: What?

Alex: She just forfeited ;)

_Alex has signed out because she is busy at the moment. _

Jayje: Dirty…

AbbieC: But so damn hot…

RenaS: oi vey.

_Everyone has signed out__._

**Leave a review? **


	9. Love and Other Drugs

**A/N: Thanks guys for following this story. That means a lot. A/O FLUFF AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

_DetectiveAwesome has signed on. _

TheIceQueen: Hey Liv? Why do you love me?

DetectiveAwesome: Several reasons. Why, have I done something wrong?

TheIceQueen: No of course not, I was just wondering you're reasons for loving me.

DetectiveAwesome: Okay then. Well a reason is because I love your dedication to your job. I love how determined you always are on a case and I admire your ambition. I love how you are able to some how personally connect with victims and actually make them feel loved which is something most ADA's don't do. I love how stubborn you are and how when you want something you are determined to get. I love how you're the most beautiful woman in the world even when you're angry at me. Most of all, I love that you love me and I'm glad that I have someone like you in my life.

TheIceQueen: oh my god I'm crying right now. That was amazing.

DetectiveAwesome: Oh, and I love how your make up runs when you cry :)

TheIceQueen: Don't ruin the moment detective…

DetectiveAwesome: Of course not counselor. Now I must ask you the same question, what are your reasons for loving me?

TheIceQueen: I love you because you are practically the only person I can come out of my 'Ice Queen' façade around. I love how you take what we do seriously, and that you put your life on the line for innocent victims. I love how you're able to actually put up with me because I know for a fact that I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I love how you continue to be there for me even when I try to push you away. I just want you to know that I am proud to be your girlfriend and I love you with all my heart, even though sometimes I have an odd way of showing it.

DetectiveAwesome: Alex you're starting to believe that you are as cold as people say you are.

TheIceQueen: sometimes I feel like it though. I'm sorry our relationship hasn't been up to par lately. I've been stressed :-/

DetectiveAwesome: Baby, if something is bothering you, you know you have to come and tell me.

TheIceQueen: I didn't want you to worry…I'm sorry.

DetectiveAwesome: I only worry when something is bothering you and I don't know what it is. You don't need to apologize. I know you have issues expressing your feelings sometimes. But you need to realize you don't have to be Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot who is void of any emotion towards criminal all the time. Sometimes you just need to be Alex Cabot my loving girlfriend.

TheIceQueen: I know…I'll work on it. I love you so much.

DetectiveAwesome: I love you too baby. When will you be home?

TheIceQueen: Probably in the next hour or so. I can leave now if you want and just dump the rest of my work on Casey.

DetectiveAwesome: Lol finish your work Alex. You're going to be the death of that poor girl.

TheIceQueen: I can't help it! She's just so fun to pick on! I need to get a laugh around here every now and again. Once I told her that I really needed Abbie's signature on something, so Casey ran all over the office looking for her.

DetectiveAwesome: What's so bad about that?

TheIceQueen: Abbie had the day off. I knew that, but Casey didn't. It was so funny the next day when she handed me the paper and I told her that she should've just had Serena sign it. You should've seen her face Liv! She turned as red as her hair!

DetectiveAwesome: That is horrible but hilarious at the same time. Just know that karma is a bitch Alex.

TheIceQueen: It's just Casey. I'm not worried.

DetectiveAwesome: I'm just saying…Finish your work Alex. I'll be here when you get home.

TheIceQueen: Ok. Love you.

DetectiveAwesome: Love you too.

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

_DetectiveAwesome has signed out._

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. **


	10. Breaking Up Pt 3

**A/N: Any other ideas on what I should do for more conversations? hope you enjoy. Happy readings. **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

_AbbieC has signed on. _

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

_CaseNovak has signed on. _

AbbieC: being single really sucks…

CaseNovak: touché….

TheIceQueen: Have you tried talking to her?

CaseNovak: who?

AbbieC: yes! She won't speak to me unless it's something work related. She doesn't answer her phone when I call, and she avoids me purposely. She hates me DX

CaseNovak: Who?!

NewYorksFinest: She won't speak to you at all? So is it like 'I'm still pissed at you' ignoring or is it like 'You really hurt me' ignoring.

AbbieC: It's a little of both.

CaseNovak: who!?

TheIceQueen: I know she's still super upset. I mean, I don't know if she's upset because she broke up with you, or if she's just upset for WHY she broke up with you. She won't tell me why. She's like that.

CaseNovak: WHO!?

NewYorksFinest: Geez Casey, you don't have to shout…We're talking about Serena.

CaseNovak: Oh…what about Serena?

AbbieC: I think I should just get this printed on a t-shirt… She broke up with me.

CaseNovak: O.O you and Serena were dating?!

TheIceQueen: Where have you been?

NewYorksFinest: All myyyy liiiiiiiifffeeeee…sorry…Like that song…..

AbbieC: yeah we were dating. Hence the word, were. She won't talk to me and it's making me miserable. I mean, I can't even get her attention long enough to give the 'Baby I swear I can change' speech! She literally hates me…

TheIceQueen: stop saying that, she doesn't hate you.

CaseNovak: Nah, if she hated her she would've poisoned her by now.

NewYorksFinest: Abbie I think she's ignoring you is because she wants you to understand how she felt.

AbbieC: What do you mean?

TheIceQueen: That makes sense…She broke up with you because she said that you weren't paying enough attention to her. And now she's ignoring you and refusing to talk to you. See the connection?

AbbieC: Yeah, I do. God I'm a terrible person DX DX DX

CaseNovak: If I could offer a small idea….

To be continued…

**What is Casey's idea? Is it a good one? Hm….Leave a review. **


	11. Cops, Lawyers, Agents, and a Doctor

**A/N: This made me laugh writing it. I hope it's as enjoyable to you as it is to me. **

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. **

_RenaS has signed on. _

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

_Rizzles has signed on. _

_EEP has signed on. _

_Jayje has signed on. _

_QueenoftheDead has signed on. _

NewYorksFinest: You know, cops have got to have the coolest jobs in the world.

Rizzles: Amen sister!

TheIceQueen: Bullshit.

RenaS: Completely.

NewYorksFinest: Don't be mad because it's true Lexie…

Jayje: Lexie?

QueenoftheDead: Now that is hilarious.

EEP: As funny as Alex's nickname is, I must agree with her prior statement. Bullshit.

Rizzles: Hey, without people like us, people like you couldn't walk the streets Prentiss!

EEP: Yes I could, because I could just shoot them myself. Hate to break it too you, Janie, but people cower when they here someone shout "FBI!" not "BPD!"

RenaS: oooo she got you…

NewYorksFinest: That's Jane though. I'm a badass New York cop. That's different.

QueenoftheDead: All of you and your language…

TheIceQueen: I'm pretty sure being an ADA is a lot cooler than being a cop or a federal agent.

RenaS: Totally.

Jayje: Uh sitting in a stuffy courtroom all day, staring at the same people for hours, all that talking, no thanks. I like being able to shoot people.

Rizzles: Pffft whatever. Detectives are awesome.

TheIceQueen: No, prosecutors are…

EEP: Federal Agents…

NewYorksFinest: Detectives!

RenaS: Prosecutors!

Jayje: Agents!

QueenoftheDead: Medical Examiners!

TheIceQueen: …

NewYorksFinest: Absolutely not…

EEP: All you do is look at dead bodies ALL DAY, EVERY DAY….

QueenoftheDead: The human body is very intriguing, especially in its deceased form. There is so much more you can discover when a body is dead rather than when it is alive. It's fascinating!

Jayje: Err….

RenaS: *shudders*

Rizzles: No Maura…that has got to be the LEAST interesting job out there…

TheIceQueen: Going to have to agree with that one…

QueenoftheDead: fine, but there is something all of you are forgetting…

Jayje: And what is that?

QueenoftheDead: I make more money than all of you ;)

_QueenoftheDead has signed out._

TheIceQueen: *sigh* she's right…speaking of which, Liv they're threatening to cut off the cable again…

NewYorksFinest: Damnit noooo! I need to watch NCIS! It only comes on cable!

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

EEP: JJ the sink won't come on…you forgot to pay the water bill…

Jayje: NO! THOSE PEOPLE TOLD ME TWO MORE WEEKS!

_Jayje has signed out. _

_EEP has signed out. _

RenaS: I should probably pay the rent this month….

_RenaS has signed out. _

Rizzles: And I should probably beg Maura not to turn the lights off because of this….

_Rizzles has signed out._

**Another idea from a friend. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. **


	12. The Guest

**A/N: Also another idea from a friend. Hope ya like it. Also, this will be one of the only ones that will be written with both Abbie and Serena online at the same time. Trying to keep up with the story line that's going on. Happy readings. **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_AbbieC has signed on. _

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

_CaseNovak has signed on. _

_RenaS has signed on. _

TheIceQueen: Okay, I'm going to need the three of you to be cool alright? We are going to have a guest in a minute and I don't want anyone freaking out. And mind you this was NOT my idea, I completely opposed this but it was insisted and I am really sorry. So Casey, Serena, just be yourselves…..and Abbie..…Be anyone BUT yourself.

RenaS: Geez Alex, who is logging on, The Pope?

TheIceQueen: Not exactly….

_ElizabethDonelly has signed on. _

AbbieC: Oh.

RenaS: Hell.

CaseNovak: No.

ElizabethDonelly: What is that supposed to mean counselors?

RenaS: What it means is…um…That we are all so excited to have you in our chat and that we were just in shock…

AbbieC: Yeah, that's what it is…..

TheIceQueen: *facepalm*

ElizabethDonelly: Of course. Alexandra, why is your name so different? It's almost absurd.

CaseNovak: Yeah Alex…it's _absurd_.

_TheIceQueen has changed her username to AlexCabot. _

RenaS: so…..

AbbieC: Hey Alex remember that time you and Olivia went at it in Casey's office?

AlexCabot: ABBIE!

CaseNovak: What?! Oh my god….Oh my god!

ElizabethDonelly: Alexandra I must say what Abigail has just told us is highly inappropriate and not proper work etiquette.

RenaS: XD LOL.

AbbieC: I was just saying. I just randomly thought of that…I'm pretty sure those two have christened most of the DA's office. I mean, there's Casey's Office, Petrovsky's office, and then I know Alex's office is tainted, and I'm pretty sure there are the elevators and Branch's desk and…. Wait, is Liz still here? O_O oops…

AlexCabot: Kill you…I am going to kill you….

CaseNovak: WHERE IN MY OFFICE, WHAT DO I NOT NEED TO TOUCH

RenaS: Probably everything…

ElizabethDonelly: is this how all of you conduct yourselves at work?

RenaS: no your honor. The rest of us are perfect angels.

AlexCabot: Angels my ass! What about you, Abbie and the coffee pot in the break room, huh Serena?!

RenaS: IT WAS OVER A YEAR AGO.

CaseNovak:…I drink out of that coffee pot…People drink out of that coffee pot…

AbbieC: DX

AlexCabot: No Casey sweetie, it's just you that drinks from it….

CaseNovak: Is that why you giggle every time you bring me coffee?!

ElizabethDonelly: Honestly, all of you should be ashamed of yourselves. I cannot believe that some of my best attorneys act like insane hormonal teenagers at the office. It is completely unacceptable and absurd and blatantly disrespectful. Miss Cabot, Miss Novak, I would like to see the both of you in my office. Now. How the hell do I get off of this thing.

CaseNovak: Press the button that says sign out ma'am…

_ElizabethDonelly has signed out. _

AlexCabot: Fired. Casey we are about to be fired.

AbbieC: Nice knowing ya….

CaseNovak: shut up Abbie. I'm pretty sure after she's done with us, you and Serena are next.

AlexCabot: Let's go Casey…It's been really nice working with you.

_AlexCabot has signed out. _

_CaseNovak has signed out._

RenaS: what do you say we make a break for it…

AbbieC: Right behind you.

_RenaS has signed out. _

_AbbieC has signed out. _

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. **


	13. Casey's Plan (chapter 10 cont)

**A/N:I sort of rambled in this but I hope it delivers. Also, I'm still accepting ideas for this if anyone has any ideas, don't be afraid to let me know. I'm going to be having a lot of fun with the ones I have gotten. Happy readings! **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_CaseNovak has signed on. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

NewYorksFinest: Casey there's something I forgot to tell you about your plan and I didn't remember until last minute…

CaseNovak: My plan went off perfectly! I mean it was hard and I had Connie help me, but it worked perfectly!

TheIceQueen: O_O YOU DIDN'T.

NewYorksFinest: Oh no DX

CaseNovak: What's wrong? I thought we all agreed it was a good plan. Well, all except Abbie, but she logged out before I explained anyway, but I thought you two agreed!

TheIceQueen: I wasn't sure if we were joking or being serious!

NewYorksFinest: I thought it was an AMAZING plan, and it would be except for one little problem…

CaseNovak: What's up?

NewYorksFinest: I don't have the keys to the handcuffs…

TheIceQueen: OH MY GOD.

CaseNovak: You're a detective, how the hell do you not have the keys to your own handcuffs?! Oh my god Serena is going to kill me DX DX DX

TheIceQueen: That is IF you live through the beating Abbie is going to give you…

NewYorksFinest: Yeah, about that...I lost the originals and broke the spare…So…there isn't a key.

CaseNovak: Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Alex what do we do.

TheIceQueen: Me?! I don't know everything!

CaseNovak: Well you act like it so I just assumed…

NewYorksFinest: XD but seriously...There's no key that'll open those things…

TheIceQueen: Don't you all have a universal key for handcuffs or something?!

NewYorksFinest: We broke those too. Hey uh, Alex, I need you to sign off on something do you think you could run down here to sign it? I kind of don't want to set foot in the DA's office at the moment for OBVIOUS reasons…

TheIceQueen: Nu uh, you were just as much involved in this as we were, you want me to sign it you bring your cute little ass down here :P

CaseNovak: It's really scary to think that Abbie and Serena are around here somewhere handcuffed to each other and we don't know where. I really gotta pee but I'm terrified to leave my office.

NewYorksFinest: I think I left my bottle of water in there last time I was there, you could pee in that…..

TheIceQueen: Casey don't you dare pee in that bottle.

CaseNovak: I'm not! Geez, but seriously…I gotta goooooo!

NewYorksFinest: Isn't it funny how this seemed like a good idea at the time?

TheIceQueen: Well I mean, at least it will get them talking…

CaseNovak: Okay, I can't hold it…Alex, keep look out…Do you see anyone?

TheIceQueen: No, I think you'll be good if you run…Unless they're in the bathroom….Use the one on the second floor just to be safe.

CaseNovak: Okay…I'm going down…wish me luck…

NewYorksFinest: Alex she's not coming back alive…You may need a new second chair.

TheIceQueen: Darn, I was starting to like her. O.O I hear yelling, hang on let me lock my door.

NewYorksFinest: I'm scared for you baby :(

TheIceQueen: I'm scared too….Hang on a second babe, I gotta pretend I'm not here for a moment…

NewYorksFinest: What's happening?

CaseNovak: Is it safe to go back to my office…

TheIceQueen: This would be actually pretty hilarious if it weren't so terrifying. I'm looking through the blinds of my window and they're arguing over which direction to go. They're tugging against the handcuffs, it's so cute!

CaseNovak: Okay, I am in the elevator…

NewYorksFinest: Alex I really need you to sign this!

TheIceQueen: Then bring it…I sort of can't leave…

CaseNovak: Did they see me?

TheIceQueen: No you're good!

CaseNovak: Oh thank god…What do we do?

_RenaS has signed on. _

RenaS: CASEY

CaseNovak: Ohhh no

TheIceQueen: Today's weather forecast is a 100% chance of a shit storm blowing through. Prepare for evacuation and take serious safety precaution.

RenaS: What the hell is wrong with you?! Why the FUCK did you handcuff me to Abbie when you know DAMN well that we aren't talking?! Who the FUCK thought that THIS was a good idea?

NewYorksFinest: Yeah Alex…

CaseNovak: Alex told me to…

TheIceQueen: Now wait a minute, this was CASEY'S idea! I just didn't oppose! And it was Olivia who lost the damn key!

NewYorksFinest: ALEX

RenaS: That's funny, I could have sworn you said that Olivia lost the keys.

CaseNovak: I am so sorry.

TheIceQueen: before we go all hostile let us look at the positive side of this. Serena now you and Abbie can finally have that talk.

RenaS: I refuse to speak to her, I don't have anything to say to her and you all know that.

CaseNovak: C'mon Serena, you know we meant well. I think it'll actually be good for the both of you.

NewYorksFinest: Yeah! I mean, she's really heartbroken. Just talk.

RenaS: no.

TheIceQueen: How about this…You two talk things out, OR I tell Olivia not to figure out how to open those handcuffs.

NewYorksFinest: Yeah. Yeah? Yeah!

RenaS: Fine…we will talk, but I still refuse to speak to her…

CaseNovak: Are you seriously gonna do it over chat…

RenaS: Yes, I am, and none of you get to see it. And don't think I'm letting any of you off the hook for this…

_RenaS has signed out. _

TheIceQueen: You would think that she'd be happy we did her a favor…

CaseNovak: some people are just ungrateful.

NewYorksFinest: Stuff always seems like a good idea at the time, like that time Casey and I loosened the screws on Liz's desk chair and made it look like Alex did it…

TheIceQueen: That was you!? She made me stand for a two months straight in court! I NEVER got to sit down! And she'd always glare at me and say "Not so funny now is it counselor?" I was so confused! See had the bailiffs remove to chairs on the prosecution table! I stood the entire time! Do you realize how long that is?! Now getting to sit down in court?! Especially when you have the defense attorney's who will NOT stop talking?

CaseNovak: Heeheehee that was funny.

TheIceQueen: You two have fired the first shot…this means war.

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

CaseNovak: *sigh* She's gonna get us…

NewYorksFinest: Yup…

_CaseNovak has signed out. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review? **


	14. Backing Up

_**A/N: Okay so just so you know, I am fully aware this is ridiculous and that a serious **_**relationship discussion will most likely not happen over IM, but it was the only way I could get the talk to you guys, so I hope you over look that itty bitty minor detail. Happy readings! **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_RenaS has signed on. _

_AbbieC has signed on. _

AbbieC: Now remind me again why we are talking like this when we are literally in the same room sitting right next to each other?

RenaS: Because I am technically still not speaking to you.

AbbieC: Ok…so…I take it you're still mad at me then.

RenaS: Yes I am still mad at you.

AbbieC: You never let me explain!

RenaS: When all you say is 'Oh' after I open myself up to you, that is an indication that you don't care.

AbbieC: I just didn't know what to say at the time! I didn't realize I was ignoring you. I'm sorry.

RenaS: I really don't know if I forgive you…You really hurt me.

AbbieC: Serena, please? I really am sorry. I love you so much and I really don't want to lose you forever, I need you. Almost every day I cry because I miss you so much and you won't talk to me. And I never cry.

RenaS: Like you're doing now? :)

AbbieC: kind of like that yeah…

RenaS: I never stopped loving you, you know that right? I just wanted you to understand how I was feeling all those days where you would choose something else over me. I just wanted some of your attention, that's all. Breaking up with you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I didn't want to, but it was the only out that I found for my pain I guess. :-/

AbbieC: Baby it's alright, I think I deserved it and it opened my eyes to a lot of things. I promise I'll be better from now on I promise. Actually, I told myself that if you forgave me that I'd do this... I know it's not actually formal but…

RenaS: Oh my god are you…you are! Oh my god!

AbbieC: is this a no?

RenaS: Oh my god YES.

AbbieC: You aren't _crying_ are you baby? XD

RenaS: shut up and kiss me.

AbbieC: I love you so much.

RenaS: I love you too. You know, handcuffed and over instant messaging is definitely not how I pictured you asking me to marry you, but I feel like the moment is somewhat perfect.

AbbieC: I'm just glad you said yes when I knew you didn't have too :P I'm really lucky to have you.

RenaS: Awwwww :') Now lets go show Alex and Casey my new engagement ring and kill them in the process.

AbbieC: You know, in a way I should thank them…

RenaS: Olivia lost the key Abbie…

AbbieC:…...Let's go….

_RenaS has signed out. _

_AbbieC has signed out._

**Hope you enjoyed. I will be bringing the other character's from the other shows back shortly. Also, what do you all think of me adding the honorable judges Lena Petrovsky and Liz Donnelly into this as regulars maybe? Lemme know your thoughts! Leave a review! **


	15. Judged by Judges

**A/N: I'm not particularly proud of this chapter…I don't know…I had writer's block so I suspect that's why. Oh well! Happy readings! **

**Disclaimer in chapter one! **

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

_AbbieC has signed on. _

_RenaS has signed on. _

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

_TheJudge has signed on. _

TheJudge: Alexandra you left your notepad in my office after our meeting.

TheIceQueen: Oh, thank you. I'll come by and get it later.

TheJudge: Very well then. Tell me, do you write your fantasies about Detective Benson in all of your notepads?

TheIceQueen: O_O

NewYorksFinest: *smirk* she does what now…

AbbieC: Ohhh this is going to be gooooood.

RenaS: Alex is in so much trouble!

TheJudge: I mean honestly the things you have written here are just plain provocative.

TheIceQueen: Maybe it's not mine then…

AbbieC: oh tell us your honor…what does the notepad say?

TheJudge: It says a lot of things actually like how she wishes the detective would take her on her desk. Let me tell you, desk sex is not all it's cracked up to be.

NewYorksFinest: ROTFLOL

RenaS: I am very curious yet disturbed on how you know this…

AbbieC: Not sure if more disturbed by Alex jotting down all her dirty fantasies or by Petrovsky admitting to having desk sex.

TheIceQueen: I'm going to go with the second one…I will come by and get my notepad later and I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop reading it.

_LizDonnelly has signed on. _

LizDonnelly: Hey, Lena, I heard Cabot left her notepad in your office.

TheJudge: That she did….

TheIceQueen: Oh no DX

RenaS: This is greatness.

NewYorksFinest: So now I know what my lovely girlfriend does in her free time :)

TheIceQueen: Shut up…

LizDonnelly: Honesty, you would think as an attorney you would be more observant.

TheIceQueen: *sigh* this has got to be the worst day of my life.

TheJudge: It was your own fault. You should be ashamed.

AbbieC: Yeah Alex. _ASHAMED_. XD

LizDonnelly: Lena I will give you Southerlyn's various notepads if you give me the one you have.

RenaS: Is that where…why didn't you ever tell me I left those there?! I've lost five notepads!

LizDonnelly: Your punishment for being forgetful counselor.

TheJudge: I don't know…it is very interesting though I have just gotten to the part about my desk….

NewYorksFinest: O_O the desk...Alex…you wrote about the desk…

TheIceQueen: Worst. Day. Of. My. Life.

LizDonnelly: Okay, I will tell you what. I will bring the ones that I have, and we can read over coffee and decide what to do with them later later. A few more have used your desk for extracurricular activities.

AbbieC: ohhh fuck…

RenaS: yeah…about that…

TheJudge: Honestly! I cannot believe this…the three of you are going to be having a very serious talk with me after I am finished with my meeting. Is that clear?

TheIceQueen: Yes ma'am…

RenaS: yes…

AbbieC: yeah I hear you…

NewYorksFinest: all of you should be ashamed of yourselves. For shame.

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

LizDonnelly: you would think they would conduct themselves better…This is the second time something like this has happened.

TheJudge: Honestly… Also, Miss Southerlyn, Miss Carmichael, I believe congratulations are in order, yes?

RenaS: Thank you your honor….

TheJudge: You're welcome counselor. I just know my invitation better be in the mail.

LizDonnelly: those two are getting married? I give it a week…

_LizDonnelly has signed out. _

_TheJudge has signed out. _

AbbieC: They are not invited…

RenaS: But Abbie!

TheIceQueen: I say we poison them…

RenaS: if the end result wasn't jail time I would agree with you…

AbbieC: well ladies, I say that we better become good at waiting tables, because I feel like our law licenses are hanging on by thin threads…

_AbbieC has signed out. _

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

_RenaS has signed out.  
_

_TheJudge has signed on. _

_LizDonnelly has signed on. _

TheJudge: should we tell them we made all that up about the notepads and such?

LizDonnelly: No, I think they'll figure it out eventually when they look and realize it was their legal pads they've misplaced and not their personal ones like we said. For lawyers they're pretty stupid…

TheJudge: I feel so bad about this, but damn was it funny. Sometimes I question if they went to law school online.

LizDonnelly: You and me both.

_LizDonnelly has signed out. _

_TheJudge has signed out. _

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review? **


	16. Boys will be Boys

**A/N: As per special request, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Happy readings! **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

_MunchMunch has signed on. _

_JustFin has signed on. _

_ElStab has signed on. _

ElStab: Liv you username really is conceited…

JustFin: Comin from the man whose name sounds like a serial killer…

MunchMunch: XD you guys crack me up…

NewYorksFinest: it's a wonder how I'm able to deal with the three of you…maybe I should consider a career change…

ElStab: Awwwww but what would we do with out you?

MunchMunch: Yeah! If you quit then Cabot would stop coming by. She'd probably send her second chair to deliver and whatnot. I don't know about you guys but that woman is one of the only reasons I get up and come to work every morning.

JustFin: Yeah, I mean, Novak is hot too, but there is just something about tall blondes with legs that go on for days…

ElStab: Amen.

NewYorksFinest: You guys done exploiting my girlfriend?

MunchMunch: We were just simply admiring her, ah, assets.

JustFin: and what fine assets they are…

ElStab: They're lovely.

NewYorksFinest: Okay seriously? Elliot last I checked you were married.

ElStab: Doesn't mean I can't look partner.

JustFin: Well I'm not married :D

MunchMunch: I'm not…wait let me check first…Yeah I'm not married either!

NewYorksFinest: -_-

ElStab: aw Liv, you know we love you and we mean well.

JustFin: Yeah, we love ya. We just love ogling at your girl too.

NewYorksFinest: I should tell Alex to stop coming by then shouldn't I…

MunchMunch: NO! Then there wouldn't be a reason to show up! I'm sure even Cragen would stop coming!

JustFin: Oh no. What ever would we do…

ElStab: If Alex stops coming by the squad room would be very boring. We wouldn't be able to watch you two have eye sex Liv.

MunchMunch: And we all know how hot that is.

NewYorksFinest: We do NOT have 'eye sex'!

JustFin: Yeah you do. The way you two look at each other…

NewYorksFinest: I didn't even know that was possible…

ElStab: Well it is partner…

MunchMunch: Well look at it this way, we don't pay attention to your eye sex because we're all too busy looking at Alex.

JustFin: That woman is so damn fine.

NewYorksFinest: We've established that already!

MunchMunch: You should give her to me for my birthday Liv. That's what I want for my birthday. A tall hot blonde lawyer who wears power suits.

ElStab: I wouldn't mind that as a birthday present…

JustFin: count me in.

NewYorksFinest: :) You guys…I think I can make that happen.

JustFin: Really?

MunchMunch: you are a saint woman.

ElStab: A true giver.

NewYorksFinest: Aw don't flatter me. I'll tell Casey to dye her hair blonde and then I'll get back to you on the rest. Maybe I can borrow Serena too…gotta warn you though, Abbie might not like that…They're engaged now you know.

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

JustFin: C'mon man that's not fair!

ElStab: *sigh* when you give Olivia lemons to make lemonade…

MunchMunch: she makes apple juice…

JustFin: more like prune juice…

MunchMunch: I don't wanna deal with that angry Texan again…she puts people in headlocks…

ElStab: I remember that! That woman is like a rottweiler in a skirt. You always said you liked em feisty Munch.

MunchMunch: There is a difference between feisty and psychotic. And Abbie Carmichael is boarder line psychotic.

JustFin: That day was funny as hell. You don't think Liv really is gonna tell Novak to dye her hair do you…

MunchMunch: it'd be better than nothing…It'd still be a hot blonde in a skirt.

ElStab: when life gives you lemons…

JustFin: You end up with Olivia's prune juice…

_ElStab has signed out. _

_MunchMunch has signed out. _

_JustFin has signed out._

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review? **


	17. Young Blood it's fun to torture

**A/N: Probably not the best chapter but hope you guys like it. Happy readings. **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_SexyCop has signed on. _

_CaseNovak has signed on. _

_AbbieC has signed on. _

SexyCop: Great god almighty and all that is holy! DX I'm marked for life, for life I tell you. .

CaseNovak: Amanda what's your problem?

AbbieC: my sister said that when she got…never mind. What's wrong?

SexyCop: It was awful. No one should have to go through what I just went through. THE HORROR!

AbbieC: What'd you do?!

SexyCop: Okay, so I was simply going to talk to Alex about a warrant right? And you know it's a nice day and all and I was in a relatively good mood. So get there, and the secretary says that Alex should be in her office. So I go, and I knock right? Mind you I knocked SEVERAL times. But she doesn't answer. So what do I do? I open the door and walk in. When I walk in….I…let us just say that I have now seen more of Liv and our ADA than I had ever planned on…EVER.

CaseNovak: BWAHAHAHAHAHA

AbbieC: AHAHAHAHHAAH OH MY GOD THAT IS PRICELESS. I would've killed to see your face Rollins!

SexyCop: It wasn't funny! I can't look at either of them ever again, it was so horrible…

CaseNovak: I don't think I've ever walked in on them thank god. I don't know what I would do if I did.

AbbieC: I never did either. I can't imagine what I would do, to be honest.

SexyCop: It was so bad…Ugggghhhh I like close my eyes and that's all I see! It's just terrible.

CaseNovak: What'd you do, scream?

SexyCop: No! I ran…and I ran into Serena and she spilled coffee all over herself. That was real awkward.

AbbieC: hehehehe would've loved to see that too. She's hot when she's mad.

CaseNovak:…anyway….

_RenaS has signed on. _

RenaS: Amanda are you gonna explain why I have coffee all over my shirt…

SexyCop: see…uh…what happened was….uh…

AbbieC: she walked in on Alex and Liv in Alex's office today…

SexyCop: The image…it's still there…

CaseNovak: well don't give it to the rest of us!

RenaS: Oh my god I completely understand, I did that when they first got together. They were still in that 'go at it like bunnies' stage of their relationship…

CaseNovak: 'go at it like bunnies' ?!

AbbieC: Yeah, like you know how at the start of like every new relationship there's always that part when you do it like ALL the time. You want to jump your significant other's bones, ALL THE TIME.

RenaS: Where ever, when ever.

SexyCop: O_o that's sick…

CaseNovak: That's weird…

RenaS: It's natural…Abbie and I have probably defaced the entire DA's office by now…

AbbieC: Damn straight.

CaseNovak: You guys are gross.

AbbieC: Don't have such a stick up your ass Novak, get laid every now and again.

CaseNovak: I am quite alright…

RenaS: You really do need to loosen up a bit…

SexyCop: maybe just a tad…you are a bit uptight. Serena's right, loosen up.

CaseNovak: I am not uptight!

AbbieC: Maybe you should hook up with Rollins.

SexyCop: That is not what _I_ meant by 'loosen up'!

AbbieC: Oh c'mon, it wouldn't be a bad idea! If anything it could be a one night stand.

CaseNovak: I'm not comfortable with the way this conversation is going…

SexyCop: It is a bad idea! A very bad idea. Serena?

RenaS: it's…odd, for lack of a better term.

SexyCop: Bad. Idea.

CaseNovak: Are you implying that I am repulsive?

RenaS: Ooooooo

AbbieC: oh snap.

SexyCop: O_O no! I was only saying that….we shouldn't…like…and…uh…have I mentioned that I'm still delusional from my prior experiences?

CaseNovak: So what you're saying is that you express absolutely no interest in going out with me?

SexyCop: Um…I…uh..

_SexyCop has signed out. _

RenaS: Even over chat that was adorable.

CaseNovak: It's going to be so much fun flustering her from now on.

AbbieC: ah young blood, always fun to torture. Even if she did have her share of torture for the day already.

CaseNovak: I know, I was supposed to get a file off Alex's desk earlier but I will be damned if I go get it now.

RenaS: Yeah, better not…

_CaseNovak has signed out. _

_AbbieC has signed out. _

_RenaS has signed out. _

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Things in my life having gotten real crazy now since I found out that I'm 'expecting' if you guys get what I mean. I can't believe there was actually time to do this. Anyway leave a review. **


	18. She's EVERYWHERE

**A/N: Another random chapter. Like really RANDOM, hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

_AbbieC has signed on. _

_NewYorksFinest has signed on. _

_RenaS has signed on. _

_CaseNovak has signed on. _

AbbieC: Hey I just met you!

NewYorksFinest: And this is crazy!

AbbieC: But here's my number!

NewYorksFinest: So call me maybe!

CaseNovak: are you serious?

AbbieC: That's our jam! Right Liv?

NewYorksFinest: Hell yeah!

RenaS: It's true…last time a bunch of us got together, and these two here were dancing around the living room lip syncing to that song…it's so…I don't even know.

CaseNovak: I don't feel like I missed out on much…

AbbieC: You two are just sticks in the mud that's all. Anyway, I just realized something today. I really hate my name…

NewYorksFinest: Abbie?

AbbieC: You know that isn't what I mean…

RenaS: Abigail is a nice name…I love it.

AbbieC: I feel like you're just saying that but what I mean, is it's such a mouth full. 'Abigail Carmichael' it's too long! Everyone gets tired of saying that and you know Liz, Lena and everyone else will die and be damned before they call me anything other than Abigail! It's just too long! Maybe I should change it. It could like Lindsey…

NewYorksFinest: Errr no… that has a terrible ring to it. If you changed your first name to Lindsey you'd have to change your last name too.

CaseNovak: I agree. But I totally understand about your name being a bit too long. I feel like my name is too long and weird. I mean my last name sounds like someone sneezing or something.

RenaS: You know I'm gonna say Novak every time I sneeze now right? It's just gonna be like 'Ahhh…Ahhh…AHHH-NOVAK!'

NewYorksFinest: Bless you XD

AbbieC: ROTFLOL.

CaseNovak: -_- cute…

AbbieC: And Cassandra makes you sound like an old woman no wonder you never use it…

NewYorksFinest: my third grade teacher's name was Cassandra...that woman hated my guts.

RenaS: Was that the teacher whose chair you kept putting tacks in?

NewYorksFinest: I believe so…

CaseNovak: -_- point is, I'm not feeling to good about my name either.

AbbieC: Cassandra…Hehehe.

RenaS: Ehh my last name is Southerlyn it's not that bad.

NewYorksFinest: It could be worse Casey.

AbbieC: Yeah, your name could be something that's like cold hard and frightening

RenaS: Like Alexandra….

CaseNovak: XD Lol

NewYorksFinest: Better not type that too loud…you know she has like a sixth sense…You say her name then BOOM there she is.

AbbieC: Oh please there's nothing to worry about.

RenaS: And what's she gonna do? Talk us to death?

CaseNovak: Probably, you know how she is.

NewYorksFinest: :x

_TheIceQueen has signed on. _

AbbieC: Liv don't be such a push over. Nothings gonna happen. Heehehehe I bet lightening strikes somewhere every time you say her name.

RenaS: Alexandra Cabot.

AbbieC: See? You just caused a thunderstorm somewhere…possibly even a tornado…maybe even made small children cry…

CaseNovak: You guys notice how there is like a chill before she walks into a room? I mean I realize they call her the ice queen for a reason, but there is seriously like this cold chill before Alex walks into a room.

NewYorksFinest: I think that the three of you are going to get it…so hard. I'll miss you.

_NewYorksFinest has signed out. _

AbbieC: What's she talking about?

RenaS: Beats me… anyway, Casey what's it like working as Alex's second chair?

CaseNovak: To be honest, It's a little scary…Like, once, I misfiled something. Worst. Day. Ever. She yelled at me for fifteen minutes and then gave me a ten minute speech on wasting time…Ten minutes she talked about wasting time! She made me feel like a little elementary school kid, it was awful.

AbbieC: Heheheheh that sounds funny. As long as I've known her, she can be a real hard ass. And god and the way she looks at people. *shudders*

RenaS: She made a professor cry in law school….

CaseNovak: What?

RenaS: Yeah. Alex was being so difficult that our professor just broke down and cried. It was actually pretty funny. Our professor didn't think so though, she gave us all an essay because we all laughed at her. She ever make you cry Casey?

CaseNovak: Naw. Although, between us, I'm pretty sure she made Amanda cry when she first started in the unit.

AbbieC: O.O You are shitting me.

RenaS: No fucking way. Amanda, as in Rollins? That Amanda?

CaseNovak: Yeah, no lie. Alex made her cry. It was her ah 'meet the ADA' day. I was nice. I think Alex was having a bad day or something. All I know is I saw Amanda leave her office crying…

AbbieC: Oh my god that is one for the books.

RenaS: Alex is my best friend and all but sometimes she can be a bit…ruthless…

AbbieC: Hehehe we should get like Connie and Kim together and make this like Julius Caesar. TYRANNY!

CaseNovak:…you realize they _killed _Caesar right? And I believe the word you are looking for is mutiny…

RenaS: no more Shakespeare for you baby…

AbbieC: I'm just saying…it'd be fun. We could plot and everything, it'd be great!

_TheIceQueen has signed out. _

CaseNovak: Wait…what the hell?

RenaS: When did she sign in?! Was she here the whole time!?

AbbieC: Oh my god she was. Damn…DAMN.

CaseNovak: Oh my god…oh my god…I think I'm going to start hyperventilating, we're supposed to have a meeting in an hour, oh my god I can't breathe. I have chest pains!

RenaS: Casey shut up…

AbbieC: we…are…fucked…

_CaseNovak has signed out. _

_AbbieC has signed out. _

_RenaS has signed out. _

TBC…

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review!**


End file.
